In conventional semiconductor modules, semiconductor chips are often used which have two load connections, which are arranged on mutually opposite sides of the semiconductor chip in question. In order to electrically interconnect them, the semiconductor chips are mounted on a carrier substrate. For this purpose, they are soldered at one of their load connections to a metalization of the carrier substrate, while the other of the load connections is connected by one or more bonding wires. Owing to the use of bonding wires, such semiconductor modules have, inter alia, a high inductance, which can result in undesired surges during operation of the semiconductor module.